levelneofandomcom-20200214-history
Game Rules
Preparation Each player must have a deck that contains exactly 40 cards. The deck must contain at least 1 character of turn cost 1 to use as their main character. It is also recommended to have some way to count turns on hand. Your deck may not contain more than 3 copies of the same card. Card Effects There are 2 types of effects that are broken down into further subcategories: Auto: Effects that activate when their condition is fulfilled -ContinuousCont skills: Marked with a yellow symbol, Cont skills are always active as long as the stated conditions are met. -Start-upStart skills: Marked with a blue symbol, Start skills activate and generally perform a temporary action in reaction to the event that occurs. Use: Effects that the player may choose to activate as long as the requirements are met. -Use skills all have a phase and a turn requirement which is always marked as (Phase/Turn) before the effect. -The same Use skill may only be used once per turn, even if used by a different character/event card from the original user. Both Auto and Use skills can have a level requirement that is marked after their respective symbols with a (Lv #) symbol. If a card has this symbol, then the Main Character's level must be greater than or equal to that level to be able to activate the stated effect. Starting the Game -Turn order is determined through a game of rock, paper, scissors. The person who wins may choose whether they go first or second. -Choose a turn cost 1 character from your deck and place it on the main character zone face down. -Shuffle your deck and place it on the deck zone. -Both players draw 6 cards. -Once per game you may return however many cards you like to the bottom of the deck in any order, then redraw until your hand is 6 again. -Set your turn marker to 0. Game Flow Each turn is broken up into multiple phases. These phases and their uses are as follows: Start of Turn -Turn Marker increases by 1 -Draw 1 card -Set all of the turn player's main and support characters to Active. Main Phase 1 -Turn player may play up to 1 support character -Both players may use event cards or effects that meet the appropriate conditions to be activated Battle Phase (Note the battle phase occurs in very specific steps. These steps must be followed in this order and may not be played out of order. The Battle Phase does not occur on the first turn of the game) -Both players may use event cards or effects that meet the appropriate conditions to be activated -Turn player may declare an attack or combi attack -Both players may use event cards or effects that meet the appropriate conditions to be activated -Defending player may declare a cover -Both players may use event cards or effects that meet the appropriate conditions to be activated -Players may declare a Level Burst if their Main Character is participating in battle, starting with the attacking player -Battle Judgement occurs. The side with the higher total AP wins the battle. If both sides have equal AP, then both sides resolve as if they lost the battle.(When this step ends, all characters involved in the battle who gained an ability that was stated to last 'until the end of the next battle' will lose those effects) Main Phase 2 (The Main Phase 2 does not occur on the first turn of the game) -Turn player may play up to 1 support character -Both Players may use event cards or effects that meet the appropriate conditions to be activated End of Turn -Resolve effects that happen at the end of the turn -If either player's hand contains 7 or more cards, they must discard down to 6 -All card effects that last until the end of this turn, or until the end of the next battle(Unless otherwise stated) are lost -The next player may take their turn Attacking -Choose 1 of your Active characters and set it to rest to declare an attack with that character. Each card only gets one attack per turn regardless of position. If the turn player decides not to attack or if there are no more attacks to be made, proceed to the next phase. 1. Main Attack: Attack declared by your Main Character  -Can only attack the opponent's Main Character  -The target does not have to be resting to attack it 2. Support Attack: Attack declared by your Support Character  -Can attack both the opponent's Main Character or Support Character  -The target must be resting to attack it 3. Combi Attack: When performing a Main or Support attack you may add 1 more Support Character to the attack. When resolving the battle, both character's APs are added together to determine the winner of the battle.  -A Combi Attack involving a Main and Support Character must attack the opponent's resting or active Main Character.  -A Combi Attack involving 2 Support Characters may attack any of your opponents resting Main or Support Characters. Cover -The defending player may choose up to 1 of their Active Support Characters and set them to rest to become the new target of the opponent's attack. -If the covering character is defeated, the battle still counts as a battle victory for the opposing player. -The defending player may not cover if their opponent's Main Character is attacking under the effects of 'Level Neo'. Level -Your Main Character's level is determined by the amount of cards in your level zone +1. -Your Main Character may level up by placing the top card of your deck into the level zone face down when your Main Character wins a battle. -Your Main Character levels down by discarding a card of your choosing from the level zone to the discard pile when your Main Character loses a battle. -During your turn, your Main Characters gets AP+500xLevel -A Main Character at Level 5 becomes 'Level Neo'  -A 'Level Neo' Main Character may not Combi Attack  -The Opponent may not Cover the attack of a Main Character in 'Level Neo'  -If your 'Level Neo' Main Character wins a battle, you win the game. Level Burst -Main Characters participating in battle may perform Level Burst -Both the Attacking or Defending player may Level Burst; however, the Attacking Player chooses whether to Level Burst or not first. -If a Main Character's Level Burst fails, they may not Level Burst again for the rest of that battle. -Performing Level Burst: #Choose 1 face down card in the Main Character's Level Zone and turn it face up #If the card has 'Level Burst' text on it, the Level Burst activates, if not it fails #If the Level Burst activates, perform the effects listed on the 'Level Burst' text #The Opponent may now choose to Level Burst #If the Attacking Player decides not to Level Burst, then the Defending Player may choose to Level Burst #Both players take turns Level Bursting until both players choose not to, or can not Level Burst -Level Burst does not effect the level of your Main Character -Level Bursted cards remain face up in your Level Zone -Level Burst effects are active only until the end of the battle they were activated in. Battle Judgement During the battle step the AP of both sides is compared. The side with the higher AP is judged as winning, and the side with the lower AP is judged as losing. If both sides are equal, then both sides lose. After a battle has been judged, the following occurs depending on the battle participants: -Attacking Player's Main Character Wins: Winning Main Character levels up -Attacking Player's 'Level Neo' Main Character Wins: Attacking player wins the game. -Attacking Player's Main Character Loses: Nothing occurs -Defending Player's Main Character Loses: Defending Main Character levels down -Either Support Character Loses: Losing Support Character is sent to the Discard Pile -Characters Performing Combi Attack Loses: If the attack consists of a Main and Support Character, nothing occurs. If the attack consists of 2 Support characters, the winning player chooses 1 of the attacking characters and sends it to the Discard Pile. After battle judgement, all characters involved in the battle judgement with effects or boosts that last until the end of the next battle will lose those effects or boosts. This ONLY applies to the cards that were in battle judgement. That means any cards that were not attacked or attacking as well as even the card that was initially attacked but covered will not lose these effects or boosts as none of them participated in the battle judgement. Victory Conditions -When a Player's 'Level Neo' Main Character wins a battle, that Player wins the game -When a Player's deck runs out of cards and all effects have finished resolving, the opposing Player wins the game. Category:Rules